


Safe

by firefly124



Category: Black Jewels - Anne Bishop
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 14:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very unusual sort of morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



Jaenelle looked up when Karla sat next to her and grabbed a cup of coffee. She knew better than to say anything just yet, just as others (mostly) knew better than to say anything to her first thing in the morning. That didn’t stop her noticing.

Karla had worn the Gray this morning.

Not that Jaenelle had had the least doubt that Lucivar could see Karla through her virgin night unscathed, but it was still good to see. Obviously, Karla wanted her to.

Equally importantly, she looked no grumpier than on any other morning.

Just then, Lucivar breezed into the Dining Hall and made straight for the sideboard. After a moment’s fussing, he plopped a plate full of meat, eggs, and fruit in front of Karla.

“What’s that?” she demanded.

“Fuel,” he replied. “We’ll be using the bladed sticks this morning.”

Karla’s eyes glittered dangerously.

Biting into an apple, Lucivar strode back out. He, of course, would have broken his fast much earlier.

Lightning-quick, Karla turned her attention to Jaenelle, not demanding of her Queen but clearly wanting.

Jaenelle lifted a hand to Karla’s face, granting permission with her touch, and then Karla’s lips were on hers, pressing, caressing, yearning. Jaenelle responded in kind, only gently, so gently, still cautious of the fragility of the Gray, so easily overwhelmed by the Ebony.

“That night should have been enough,” Karla whispered against her lips. “Just us.”

“You know it couldn’t be,” Jaenelle replied just as softly. “Balance and counterbalance. But you’re safe now.”

Pulling back to show off a wicked grin, Karla said, “We’ll see who’s safe once I get into the practice circle.”

Jaenelle breathed a sigh of relief as the moment passed and Karla dug into her meal with a relish. She’d tire herself out and then, after a relaxing bath, well, perhaps they could spend some time with just the two of them again. That would be lovely, even if Jaenelle could never quite let her guard down, could never quite let off protecting Karla’s inner web.

Silently, Jaenelle allowed herself another sigh within, as she thought, “Safe from everyone but me.”


End file.
